An Eevee's Wish
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: In a parallel universe, things are very different. Beast Boy is Raven's little brother and a different child is accepted into the Doom Patrol. This is Eevee's story.
1. Escape and Rain

What If? Eevee's Story

Summary: Read if you want. Won't blame you if you don't. What if Beast Boy wasn't the child taken onto the Doom Patrol and was, instead, Raven's little brother. What if my OC for this story was adopted into the Doom Patrol instead? Just something I had to write.

I really don't blame you if you don't read this. I didn't want to write this one but this bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. Note: when trying to get rid of an annoying plot bunny, don't smack your head to forget it out of pain. You just end up with a sore head, a really angry and annoying plot bunny and possibly forgetting something important. But read if you want. Trying to make this good. Don't worry those waiting for my other stories; they aren't dead, just temporarily paralysed.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say I own them, cause then the cops will obviously (Sounds of police sirens and shouting)...Of course.

* * *

><p>The alarms and flashing red sirens sounded throughout a dark base that was out in the middle of nowhere. The only reason it didn't draw attention to anyone outside was because the ones in charge of the base had put several elaborate holograms around it. Through the lone gray halls inside, a small figure ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the exit. One of the siren lights revealed the figure to be a small seven year old girl with pixie-cut, palish brown hair and large, amber eyes. As more light passed over her, it was revealed she was in a brown t-shirt and shorts that were the same shade as her hair. She had on same type of brown, fingerless gloves that had pale cream cuffs and a pale cream circle symbol on the back of her palms. Her sneakers were the same brown with the same cream soles, Velcro straps and her socks were pale cream too. The things that would have drawn stares to her were the large, diamond shaped, pale brown ears with black insides that sat on the sides of her head, pointing diagonally upwards. Just as strange was the large, fluffy, pale brown tail with the pale cream tip that came from the back of her shorts. She also had a ring of pale cream fur that clung to her neck, forming a flat collar.<p>

Her breath burned her lungs and the back of her front bottom teeth as she panted for air. She streamed through the hallways, trying desperately to find her way out. She was surprised that no one had arrived because of the alarm and tried to stop her. She took another turn, trying to remember the way she came in. A light came up from ahead and she prayed to whatever gods were listening at that point that that was the exit. They must have heard her as she dashed out of the building and into the pouring rain and the darkness of the night. She didn't stop as she knew it was only a matter of time before someone was sent to find her. She took off once more, sprinting through the hologram, making it ripple like water, and took off into the dark forest surrounding the base, heading towards the city nearby and the shelter of the dark alleyways it provided.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, how far can one little kid go?" A man said to his co-worker. The two were dressed in dark, metallic outfits; each held a gun in their hands and had several knives in sheaths all around their bodies. The dark, cold helmets that covered their heads made them seem like robots. If you didn't know any better, you would think they <em>were<em> robots. Most of the troopers were, but these two were flesh and blood, once you removed all the armour.

"Very far, it seems. She's gone into the city." The second one replied. The first one groaned.

'Why does the Brain even want the child? Is she even to be brought back dead or alive? He keeps changing his mind!" The man looked about ready to chuck one of his knives at a wall.

"Then I'll re-ram the information into your head." The second pointed his gun at his partner. "The Brain wants her dead. She was to be an experiment, but since she ran away, she needs to be killed so there ain't a witness. If she gets help, there is going to be trouble and we are to bring her body back as proof of our mission. So, shut up and do your job."

"How are we even to find her? There has to be a million alleyways she can hide in!" The first complained.

"We'll track her down. Wait until she gets tired and then we move in. If she chooses an alleyway, then she is just helping us. No one will see, there will be no where for her to run and no one will hear her if she screams, so move it! We just have to not lose sight of her."

* * *

><p>The girl ran for her life. She could hear the troopers, they weren't too far away. Much closer than she would have liked. The rain made her hair, clothes and fur cling to her skin, making them much heavier and harder for her to run. In her haste, she tripped over her own feet and landed in a puddle. She lifted herself up, spitting the water out, and crawled into a nearby alleyway, hoping if she hid well enough, they wouldn't realise she was there. She panted, showing off one more odd feature about her. She had two fangs on each side of her upper jaw. The first pair were long and thin, the bottom half of it would show when her mouth was closed, their neighbours were short and thick, only the tip of it would show when she closed her mouth. With one long and one short on each side of her mouth, it made her look almost feral, a small savage in the making.<p>

"Where did she go?" "I don't know, check over there!" She gasped at the sound of the men; they were much closer than she thought they were.

"Did she _really _go down there?" "We won't know unless we check." The girl held her breath and pushed herself into the back corner of the alleyway. They were no more than five metres away.

"Let's just go-" "There! The night scanners just picked her up!" She slunk out of the shadows, no point in hiding now. It was better to go down fighting than to let them kill her. She placed her hands on the ground, raised her hackles and bared her fangs. She waited until the larger trooper approached before launching herself onto him and biting him on the arm, sinking her fangs so deep that they pierced the armour and drew blood.

"ARGGH!" The trooper yelled, hitting her on the back of her head with his gun, trying to get her off. She ignored the pain from her cranium and allowed power to gather in her mouth in the form of a yellow ball, which she fired off in the form of a yellow beam. It tore through the trooper's armour and burned the flesh. The trooper gave another loud scream before his partner used his gun as a baseball bat and hit the girl right in the nose. She went flying off the trooper's arm and into the back wall of the alley. As stars danced in her eyes, she could hear the troopers talking.

"Don't shoot her. We agreed we don't want blood anywhere. Just let me get my hands around her neck." The girl shook the stars away and got back into her aggressive stance, growling. The injured trooper jumped away frightened as she came at him again, only to be slammed down onto the concrete by his partner, his hands tightening around her throat.

"Let's do this quick before someone comes. Does this look infected to you?" Black started gathering at the corners of her vision. Just as she was about to black out, she heard a call,

"Doom Patrol, attack!"

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I don't really think this is my best work. But tell me what you think. I will do more just for the sake of writing it. The reason behind the troopers being both human and robot is because when I first saw Homecoming 1, I thought the troopers were robots but so many people on fanfiction think they are human. Review if you want,<p>

Nightwhisper.


	2. Rescue and origins

What If? Eevee's Story

Summary: Read if you want. Won't blame you if you don't. What if Beast Boy wasn't the child taken onto the Doom Patrol and was, instead, Raven's little brother. What if my OC for this story was adopted into the Doom Patrol instead? Just something I had to write.

Hey, you're still with me. I honestly thought you would leave after writing the first chapter. If you are still reading, I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: Lightning will not hit that tree. (Lightning hits a small tree in a group of large ones) I do not own the Teen Titans. (Crickets chirp) Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>Doom Patrol?<em> Were the only things the girl could force out of her hazy mind. She tried to get away whilst the trooper was in shock, but his fingers quickly snapped shut as he slammed her against the wall, muttering terrified curses. She heard the sound of metal scraping against something and opened her eyes slightly. The trooper had pulled a knife out and was positioning over her chest. She struggled to get away, but was unable to focus any energy.

"Oh, _sh-_" The injured trooper was unable to finish his sentence as a loud thump was heard, like someone had punched a wall that was covered in padding, and another thump, but the second sounded more like a body hitting the ground.

"Stop moving!" The second trooper whispered, positioning the knife right over the girl's heart. "Don't make this-ARGH!" Through the rain, the girl could see the shape of a woman deliver a solid kick to the side of the trooper's helmet, breaking it slightly. As the man was thrown away from the girl, his firearm went crashing into the forehead of the girl, causing a liquid blackness to fill her senses. She tried to dispel it once more, but only succeeded in stopping it from taking out the full of her vision, leaving her other senses useless and only half her vision. She could still see the woman though, as she tried to go closer, but the girl wouldn't allow it. The girl started backing away.

* * *

><p>"Elasti-Girl, is that a-"She held up a hand to her male teammates, signalling them to be quiet. She focused on the girl, trying to convince her to come closer. Every time Elasti-Girl took one step closer, the girl took two back. She knelt down so she was eye-level with the dog-like girl. She reached a hand out to the girl, only for the child to scramble backwards into the wall. Cornered, the child curled in on herself, whimpering. Elasti-Girl reached her hand out once more and laid it on the girl's head. She felt the child flinch at the touch. She knew words wouldn't help; they would only frighten the girl more. She started stroking the damp hair, trying to assure the girl she wouldn't be hurt. The girl slowly uncurled, looking at Elasti-Girl with scared, amber eyes. Elasti-Girl grew confident enough to reach out her second hand and traced the girl's diamond-like ears.<p>

The girl crawled closer, close enough that Elasti-Girl could pick her up. The girl paused a bit before crawling into Elasti-Girl's lap, obviously sensing she was safe. She wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette before standing up with her. The girl looked up at her before settling in her arms and blacking out.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do with her?" Negativeman asked, his voice cutting through the silence. The three male members were sitting in the conference room of the Doom Patrol's base. The base was really a mansion. The leader of the Doom Patrol rested his chin in one of his hands.<p>

"I don't know Larry." Mento responded. The conference room had several monitors, most black, and a table with four chairs. Unlike most of the base, the floor, ceiling and walls were a dark gray.

"It's not every day that you see a kid like that." Robotman pointed out, his hands clasped behind his head.

"No it isn't. What I want to know is why the Brain would send men after her."

"We won't know until she wakes up, and we can't come to a decision until Rita gets here." Negativeman turned to the clock on the wall. "How long do you think she will stay with the kid?"

"I'm not sure. Until then, we should question the troopers; it could give us an idea of what's going on." The leader of the Doom Patrol stood up and walked out, his teammates following him.

"Hope you didn't break that guy's jaw, Cliff." Negativeman said, as they walked out of the room. "He'll need it to talk."

* * *

><p>Elasti-Girl hovered over the small figure in the hospital bed, worried. The child had not stirred in the whole time since the Doom Patrol had found her, not even with the bright light that shone down on her. The room was a beige colour and very clean. The monitors that recorded her vitals showed that they were all right in the green, which was surprising. Only someone very healthy should be alright after the events that had occurred, and this child was definitely not in the greatest condition. When Elasti-Girl had picked her up, the girl was surprisingly light, even for a child her age, and it was confirmed when they got her to the infirmary. Elasti-Girl had tried to get the girl into dry clothes, only to stop after finding the girl's clothes were attached to her skin, removing them would cause the girl to die. But whilst doing so, she had seen the girl's ribs, bony and sticking out. It didn't help that the girl was already small.<p>

_She's probably been alone for a while._ Elasti-Girl had figured that out a while ago, but something didn't add up. _If she __**is**__ alone, how is __**that**__ in good condition?_ Rita turned her head so she could see the object sitting on the desk nearby. It was an ocean blue ocarina with white swirls on the main body of it. Whilst Rita had been checking the girl for injuries, she had found it hanging by a black cord, underneath her shirt. She had removed it so that the girl didn't choke herself whilst she slept and placed it on the desk nearby. Although the girl looked like she had been alone since she was born, the musical instrument looked brand new and in perfect condition.

The first thought was that the girl had stolen it, but she didn't look like she would be a very good thief. The second was that it had been left for her by her parents before they died, which had not been long after she had been born, but that was not realistic as it was in perfect condition. The third and final possibility was that the girl hadn't been fending for herself that long and her parents had died not that long ago. Whilst that was probably the most likely scenario, it was still flawed. There had been no recent deaths or kidnappings; it was like this girl had come out of nowhere.

She sighed, her eyes glancing at the digital clock next to the ocarina. Red 11:52 blared out at her. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour. The boys were probably questioning the troopers by now, knowing them. She heard the rustling of sheets behind her and turned her head sharply. The girl was sitting up. The child blinked a few times before opening her eyes wide and looking around her, obviously curious. Any fears about the girl's health vanished as the child looked like she was ready to bounce off the walls and stick her nose into trouble.

"Where am I?" The child asked, turning her head to Elasti-Girl. Although the child was alright, she still needed rest. Rita could see that she was tired, even if it was only a little bit.

"Shh. You're safe." Rita gently pushed the girl back down with on hand whilst dimming the light with the other. The girl looked back up at her, but stayed down. The girl moved a bit, turning over onto her stomach, but continued to watch Rita. She pulled the covers back up to the child's neck before continuing.

"I'm Rita. Can you tell me your name?" _Ask for her name first, then you can find more about her without her talking too much._ It seemed alright until the child said her name.

"My name is Eevee." _Well, there goes __**that**__ plan._ Elasti-Girl couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl's name and wonder if she was joking.

"How do you spell that?"

"Double E, vee, double E. Is there something wrong with it?" The girl had cocked her head to one side.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, but it is a little strange. I don't know any other humans who have the name Eevee." Rita reassured the girl, but the girl was making Rita more and more nervous. Especially with her next question.

"What is a 'human'?" She was back to being curious. She had a lot of questions, and all of them were making Rita wonder if this girl was even from this planet.

"Have you ever seen anyone who likes somewhat like me?" Rita gestured herself in a small hope that the girl had just misunderstood the term, but it was quickly diminished.

"Nope." The girl shook her head. _Well, that's going to make this harder._ Rita bit her lip.

"At least, not until recently." Rita leant forward, curious.

"What do you mean, 'not until recently'?"

"Since I came here, I have seen 'humans', but I never saw them where I come from."

"Where _do_ you come from?" _Please, let it be from this planet. _Elasti-Girl honestly didn't know what they would do if she came from another planet.

"Mosterra Island."

"An island?" _Thank God._ Rita let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I've been on Mosterra Island for as long as I can remember. North Wind looks after me."

"North Wind?" _She has a guardian?_ "I thought you had said you had never seen a human."

"I did. North Wind isn't human. She is large, about twice my height. She is blue and walks on four legs. She also has a purple cape-like cloud following her. She's very powerful; she can even walk on water! She's the main guardian of Mosterra Island!" Eevee was excited. North Wind had to be her role model.

"You really admire her, don't you?" Rita couldn't help but wonder if Eevee was making it up. "Is North Wind really her name?"

"No. She said her real name could bring me danger. Everyone on the island calls her North Wind too."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. There are many, you would call them, animals. North Wind says the animals off the island are different. North Wind says it's impossible for anyone off the island to get on."

"Impossible to get on?"

"Yeah. Mosterra Island is protected by whirlpools and air currents. Only those on the island know how to get on and off."

"If it is impossible for outsiders to get on, how did you get here?" _And I'll check about that island._ Rita decided silently.

"...I got taken..." She whispered, suddenly quiet. Rita stroked the girl's hair, trying to bring comfort to her. It didn't matter if this girl probably wasn't human; Rita felt a pull to help the child. She was only young, a runty seven, who got separated from the only type of family she had.

"What happened?" Rita didn't want the girl to continue, she could see it hurt Eevee to talk about it, but she needed to know what happened.

"...I went off the island. North Wind said never to go off the island, but my friends, Mudkip and Buizel, said that there was this brilliant reef to play in, just beyond the whirlpools. We went out there, at first I thought it was worth it. The reef was beautiful, and was a great place to play, but..." She trailed off, hurt. Rita stroked her hair again, encouraging her to go on.

"A ship came. Buizel and Mudkip are much faster swimmers than me; they got back to the safety of the whirlpools in no time. I'm not as fast; some people, they caught me in a net and took me here. I don't know why, but I got out. I chewed through the net and ran away, but they sent more people after me-"

"Which lead to where we found you." Rita finished, until Eevee spoke up again.

"No, I got away that time. You found me after I went back in." Rita was surprised.

"Why did you go back in? That's dangerous!" Eevee shrunk down and mumbled her reply.

"...I wanted to find a way home..." She sounded so pitiful and Rita's heart melted.

"How long has it been since you got here?" Rita asked. Eevee thought hard for a few minutes before replying.

"A month or so." Eevee turned her sight to the ocarina on the desk. "North Wind gave me that. She taught me how to play and said if I ever got lost, I was to play a certain tune and she would come for me. I tried it on the first night, but she didn't come. I think I was too far away for her to hear. That's why I wanted to find a way closer, so she could hear me." Eevee was back to being sad. Rita stared at the instrument some more before picking it up and handing it to Eevee.

"Can you play me the song?" Eevee nodded before lifting the mouth piece up. She blew softly, her eyes closed and her fingers over the four holes, lifting or placing fingers for different notes. A soft, sweet melody filled the air in the infirmary that was very expressive. The tune seemed to touch the heart of nature and spread beauty and warmth everywhere. Rita found she had the urge to both cry and dance. The melody drew to a close and Eevee finished with a long, drawn-out low note. She placed the instrument down and looked at Rita.

"...It was beautiful..." She breathed, unable to say anything less. Eevee smiled at the praise, before looking wistful.

"I used to play to North Wind and the others all the time." Rita would have said something, but Mento's voice came in via the com-link on the wall.

"Elasti-Girl, we need you in the conference room." It turned off and Rita turned back to Eevee, who was very interested in the device.

"Elasti-Girl, is that what they call you?" Rita had to stop herself from jumping; the girl hadn't turned to her when she spoke.

"Shh, try to sleep." Rita fixed the covers and stroked the girl's hair again. "I'll be back soon, press this if you need me." She pointed to the small blue button on the wall.

"Okay, goodnight Rita." Eevee settled down and fell asleep almost immediately. Rita pressed the button to turn on the surveillance camera in the infirmary and stroked Eevee's hair once more, before dashing out of the infirmary. Her teammates were waiting.

* * *

><p>I need to change my summary. I see this more as a parallel universe than a 'what if' story. I need to change the summary and the title. I'll change it to make it fit this story better. I am going to base some characters of Pokémon, as Eevee is the Pokémon Eevee and North Wind is Suicune, but I will do descriptions for them when they arrive in the story, so you only have to look them up if you want to. Ja ne,<p>

Night.


	3. discussion

An Eevee's wish

Summary: In a parallel universe, things are very different. Beast Boy is Raven's little brother and a different child is accepted into the Doom Patrol. This is Eevee's story.

Change in summary and title. From support of my friends, I have got more confidence in this. It is no longer a 'what if', it is a parallel universe. The reason I made Beast Boy Raven's little brother is because that is how I see their relationship. Raven is the mature and easily annoyed older sister and Beast Boy is the immature, little brother. They get on each other's nerves, but care fiercely for one another. Third Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>"The Brain sent those patrollers to kill her." Mento addressed curtly from his chair, the entire team present and sitting around the table. The two main monitors were on. The first one depicted a sleeping Eevee, knees up to her chest, tail over her nose and her hands clasped tightly around her ocarina, pulled close to her chest. The second showed a pair of miserable troopers in a dark, cold and wet cell. One hand was cuffed to the wall, the other to their partner. They wouldn't be going anywhere quickly.<p>

"Did you find out why?" Elasti-Girl asked, trying not to glance at the monitors.

"The one with the broken helmet said the girl was taken off ElectroMagnetic Island to become an experiment, a month ago. She got away, but came back today and was found snooping around the base." Negativeman said. _Electromagnetic Island is surrounded by whirlpools and air currents, making it impossible to get to. Mosterra Island must be the name given to it by the inhabitants. _Rita thought, Eevee's story fitting in perfectly.

"Whilst Cliff and Larry dealt with him, I read the other's mind. I have found the location of the Brotherhood of Evil's base." Mento gave up on sitting down and flipped a switch underneath the table. A translucent, blue holographic screen portraying a spinning globe turned on. As if on cue, Negativeman pulled a keyboard out of a compartment under the table and typed in a set of coordinates. The globe stopped spinning and flashed a couple times before going in on a certain spot. The screen went plain, translucent blue for a couple seconds before bringing up an image of a run-down skyscraper. The windows were broken, the door was boarded up and the concrete was cracked with weeds growing out.

"_This_ is where the talking trash-can is hiding?" Robotman leaned forward, not believing his eyes.

"Wake up, Cliff." From the tone of his voice, if his eyes were visible, Negativeman would have rolled his eyes. "The Brain's probably put hundreds of holograms around the place."

Elasti-Girl shifted her eyes over to her husband. His usually expressionless mask was bordering on frustration. Elasti-Girl understood his irritation. The Doom Patrol didn't have anything that could see through the Brain's holograms. They couldn't fight what they couldn't see; they couldn't even plan attacking it without knowing the structure. And there was also the issue of Eevee.

Sensing his leader's mood, Robotman cleared his throat before speaking. "So, Mento, now that Elasti-Girl is here, are we going to decide what we're going to do with the kid?"

Mento sighed heavily before turning to Elasti-Girl.

"Did you get anything out of her?" He questioned briskly. Rita nodded before speaking.

"She says her name is Eevee and, like the trooper's report, is from Electromagnetic Island, which she calls Mosterra Island. Her story checks in with what the trooper said. I don't have any formal information, but it is most likely her parents are dead, because she mentioned a creature on the island looking after her. She's in fairly good health, not a trace of illness. We're lucky she's not in shock from all of this."

"Tough kid." Robotman grunted.

"Never mind that Rita, did it occur to you that the girl isn't even a human being?" Negativeman said, leaning back.

"Does it matter?" Rita said sharply, jerking her head in the direction of the bandaged hero. "In case you haven't noticed, you barely merit the term 'human being'." The words were harsher than she first intended, but settled her arms over her chest with a small frown.

"No need to get defensive." Negativeman held his hands up in response. "What I meant was, did you know the kid has powers?"

"Powers?" The word burst from none other than Mento's lips. There was a pause for a moment before he continued. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want to say it twice." Negativeman shrugged, unaffected. "Didn't you notice the bite and burn mark on your guy's arm? The bite, I have no doubts she could have caused that with fangs like hers." Rita was confused for a moment before looking at the monitors, even from the camera's point-of-view; you could see the small fangs jutting from her mouth._ Why didn't I notice those before?_ She thought briefly before returning her attention to Negativeman. "The burn, however, she couldn't have done without them."

"What can she do then?" Mento asked, getting frustrated. It was Robotman instead of Negativeman who spoke up next.

"Some kind of energy projection, but that isn't all of it." All eyes turned to him, prompting him to continue. "Whilst I was helping to set her up in the infirmary, I checked her DNA, and I found something interesting. It shows the signs that her DNA was easily changeable and adapted to whatever she was around. If she was around humans, her DNA would stay the same, but if she were to live around some kind of odd animal, her DNA and appearance will change to that animal's."

"So if she were to stay with normal humans, she'd change back?" Rita asked, the idea of the girl having a normal family and life was mostly appealing, but she didn't like as much as she thought she would. That was highlighted when she felt some unexplained relief at Robotman's answer.

"No. You can see how she is half-way between human and animal. That is not because she is still morphing, it is because her DNA froze half-way through changing, leaving her half of each. It is still a little bit flexible, though. Under certain conditions, it would change, but it won't be a dramatic change and she would, most likely, have control over this change. Her powers would also change with her form. I don't know what conditions it would take for her to change, what she would turn into, what powers she would have or how many forms she could have."

"So there's a lot of uncertainty." Mento summarised.

"It does explain her appearance, but she needs a place to stay." Rita said.

"What kind of family _these_ days would take in someone like her?" Negativeman pointed out.

"If anything, she may end up in a circus or worse." Robotman muttered.

Mento stared at the monitors, not saying anything.

Rita frowned. The thought of a child like Eevee on her own hurt her heart. North Wind may look after Eevee whilst she's on the island, but North Wind can't go off the island and it's near impossible for Eevee to be returned to the island. North Wind wouldn't be looking after the child if her parents were still alive. Both had to be dead. Adoption into a family wasn't an option and the Brain would just send more men after her...And the thought of having to see that small shape walk away...Her fist tightened in resolve.

_If you need me..._She had said. She needed her.

"Why don't we keep her?" She suggested, trying not to let much emotion leak into her voice, it would only make her sound silly. Her teammates jerked their heads in her direction and a long, drawn-out silence followed, the hum of the monitors making it worse.

"What?" Mento said, his tone bordering on disbelieving.

Robotman blinked, before a grin spread across his face. "That's not a bad idea. A kid with such unpredictable powers would be a real wild card and the Brain wouldn't know what to expect."

"Yes!" Her voice took on a triumphant ring. "You have also seen how quickly she recovers and how she can handle situations of high stress. When she was awake, she looked already healthy enough to fight."

"I think your overlooking the fact animals can look through a hologram and she already knows the base." Negativeman's comment made every head turn in his direction. Mento had an odd expression on his face, like he was trying to smile and frown at the same time. His face soon turned back to its bland mask and he turned to Elasti-Girl with an exasperate tone.

"Rita-"He was unable to continue, as the alarms inside the base sounded. Mento went over to a computer and typed furiously. A few seconds later, he turned back to his team.

"Rouge, Mallah and Immortus. They're attacking the base." Mento addressed before leading his team outside. Waiting for them was the three physical fighters of the Brotherhood and an army of troopers, almost all mindless robots.

"This conversation will have to put on hold." Negativeman said, waiting for Mento's command. He didn't have to wait long.

"Doom Patrol, attack!"

* * *

><p>This chapter isn't too bad. It is pretty good. I have changed the title and summary. Hope you like it. Eevee comes back in next chapter. See ya next time,<p>

Silver Dove.


	4. Strength

An Eevee's wish

Summary: In a parallel universe, things are very different. Beast Boy is Raven's little brother and a different child is accepted into the Doom Patrol. This is Eevee's story.

Hey, another chapter. This is going to be updated fast until I run out of ideas. Until then, this is going to be the story focused on, then I will go back to Squirrel Mother.

Disclaimer: if I did own them, I would be dead by now as their enemies would go after me first.

* * *

><p>"Doom Patrol, attack!"<p>

The team went into action, each of them knowing what to do. Mento went after Rouge as the strongest from each team, Robotman engaged Mallah in hand-to-hand combat as the team heavyweights and Negativeman and Elasti-Girl fought General Immortus and his troopers. Elasti-Girl grew in size whilst Negativeman left his body and flew at the troopers. Mallah and Robotman started throwing punches at each other and Mento fired a blast at Rouge, which she promptly dodged. She swung her arm around, hitting Mento and sending him flying. The leader shook his head before getting back up and attacking her again.

Negativeman phased through several robotic troopers, causing them to blow up, before his minute was up and he had to return to his body. Elasti-Girl was firing off kicks and punches to any trooper that came too close, causing a few of them to be flung across the battlefield. Robotman managed to get passed Mallah's blocks and land a punch to the face. Mallah went backwards, but got back up quickly and got in a punch of his own when Robotman was distracted by the battle between Mento and Madame Rouge.

Rouge kicked out towards Mento. He dodged the kick, but not the punch to the face that followed. A broken trooper robot collided with Rouge and she was knocked away from Mento. He looked up to see Elasti-Girl looking at him, concerned. He nodded his thanks and sent mental waves at Rouge. Unable to recover herself, Rouge took the hit. Mento was about to fire another shot, but a blast from behind stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw several troopers with their plasma guns raised. Looking over the battle scene, he saw more arriving and ganging up on his teammates._ This isn't good._ He bit his lip before issuing a command.

"Doom Patrol, group together." Three heads turned in his direction, also seeing their opponents' cavalry. Fighting their way through the troopers, they managed to get together, only for the troopers to form a semi-circle around them, trapping them against a wall, Rouge, Mallah and Immortus standing to the back,. "Attack." Immortus gave the signal, the troopers move forward as they obeyed him. The Doom Patrol held their ground, destroying or throwing any troopers who came too close. But there were hundreds of soldiers and they were steadily getting tired.

"There's too many, Mento." Robotman said, batting some away.

"Keep going, they have to run out sometime." He answered, sending a couple dozen away from him.

"I don't think they will." Negativeman commented, destroying ten troopers, only for more to replace them.

Elasti-Girl didn't comment, just focused on fighting.

Unexpectedly, all the troopers fell back a few paces, not attacking but still keeping them trapped. With the onslaught having been let up, the team felt exhaustion barrelling into them. Rouge smirked, knowing their plan was working. Immortus raised his hand to give the final assault signal, but the voice that was heard was not his. The voice that was heard was a lot higher pitched and belonged to a female, and she shouted two odd words.

"Hyper Beam!" All heads snapped in the direction of the voice. A small figure was mid-way through a jump, a very high jump. The figure was just in front of the moon and had large ears and a tail. Her mouth opened and yellow energy collected in a ball form, before being shot off in a large beam. The Doom Patrol had to cover their eyes from the brightness. When Mento removed his arm, he was shocked at what was left of the battlefield. All the troopers had been destroyed, showing all of these ones were robotic, and the Brotherhood were gaping in shock. The figure landed on the ground, one hand down to stabilize itself. The moonlight fell over the figure, revealing it to be the girl they had rescued.

She straightened up, opening her eyes. Unable to see her eyes when the Doom Patrol had found her, Mento now saw they were a bright amber colour, alight with fire and adrenaline. She turned to the Brotherhood with a snarl, her fangs bared, making her look feral and dangerous. Rouge's eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed at the interruption but also looked somewhat impressed by the power the child showed. Mallah looked like he was ready to bash her to a pulp and Immortus, once she growled at him, looked like he was ready to run away in fear. _No wonder the old cote lived so long. He knows when to run._

"I see you found the girl." Rouge smirked. "Now I see why the Brain ordered her capture. Get her!" Rouge extended her arm, swinging it around to try and knock the girl out. Beside him, Mento felt Elasti-Girl stiffen, ready to charge in and protect the child. It was unneeded as, just before Rouge's attack hit, the girl faded into a few black lines, which quickly disappeared as well, making Rouge's attack hit nothing but air. Rouge retracted her arm, looking around for where the girl went.

"Up here." All heads turned to where the voice came from. A few feet away from where she was before, up in a tree, the girl stood, a smirk on her face. Rouge growled before extending her arm again. The girl jumped down, avoiding the arm, and ran towards Rouge before the same occurrence happened again. She disappeared, and returned a bit closer to Rouge, still running, before doing it again several more times. _I see, she can have short bursts of super speed._ Mento noticed. The girl jumped up, doing another of her high jumps, and her tail glowed a blinding white. She spun around whilst gravity took effect, gathering up speed and power, before slamming her tail into the side of Rouge's head. Rouge went skidding along the ground, before getting up, trying to recover herself.

"Pesky brat." Mallah commented, going after the child himself whilst Rouge was down. He tried to grab her, but she jumped out of the way. He tried again several times, but she dodged each time and it started looking like a game of 'catch the hyperactive child'. The girl was riling him up by throwing childish taunts at him whilst she dodged.

"Missed me." "Too slow." "Can't catch me." Finally, Mallah had enough and gave a roar before throwing a punch at her. She jumped backwards, doing a couple of back flips, before her tail made a sweeping motion in front of her body, letting of a flurry of stars rain down on Mallah. The stars exploded on contact with their target, causing damage to even a high-endurance creature like Mallah. He fell back, but by then, Rouge was back up and tried to attack the girl once more. The girl dived head first to the ground, which, to Mento, was stupid. A large dust cloud was thrown up, hiding the child from view. When it settled, she was nowhere to be found, and in her place was the entrance to a tunnel.

"She went underground." Immortus said. _'Thank you, Captain Obvious'_ was the main thought running through everyone's mind. Rouge was tense and Mento understood why. The girl could come out from anywhere and had the clear advantage._ Maybe not so stupid, after all._ Rouge was glancing around, trying to find some way of figuring out where the girl was. She turned around, expecting the child to come out from behind her.

"How dumb do you think I AM?" With the last word, the girl jumped out of the hole she went down and brought her hands together in a summoning position, forming a black ball of energy between them. Rouge only had time to face the girl before the ball was thrown at her, knocking her back into a tree. The energy disappeared when Rouge collided with the object. Rouge got back up, furious, and was about to attack again, but Mallah grabbed her arm before she could. She struggled, too furious to think of using her powers to get out. Mallah snarled at her.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed!" Rouge continued to struggle. Immortus gave a more tactical solution.

"Retreat for now, find what she can do, then we return to this fight." She nodded and Mallah released her arm, before throwing a device on the ground. It exploded on contact and caused a bright light to fill the area.

"Keep calm. It's just a flash bomb. It'll clear soon." Mento informed his team. As he said, the light soon faded, and the Brotherhood of evil was nowhere to be found. The large amount of energy used in the fight seemed to catch up with the girl as she sat down, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

"Eevee!" Elasti-Girl went over to the child and started fussing over her. The child herself seemed to be trying her best to assure Elasti-Girl she was okay, smiling a bit. Elasti-Girl went into a conversation with the child about the battle, whether it was a lecture or an interrogation, Mento wasn't sure. What he was sure of, was Eevee was staring straight at him. She seemed to be looking at him, but not _at_ him. Mento couldn't interpret her gaze for a few seconds, when he did, he felt rage pulse through his veins. She was sizing him up to see whether or not he was a threat. Mento could almost feel the tic mark on his head, but he quickly calmed himself down, knowing yelling at the child in front of his team would do no good.

Elasti-Girl noticed the girl looking past her at the rest of her team. She stood up, gesturing for the child to follow her, before walking back to her team. Mento glared down at the child as she approached, but her gaze had turned curious, looking at them with wide eyes. Elasti-Girl noticed his glare and sent him a look that said _'Behave yourself'_ before speaking.

"Eevee, these are my teammates Robotman and Negativeman," Negativeman nodded when Elasti-Girl said his name and Robotman waved to the kid, "And this is my husband, Mento. Boys, I already told you about Eevee." Mento gave a curt nod when his name was mentioned. Eevee, on the other hand, showed a bit more etiquette. She bowed her head down, hands clasped in front of her, before raising her head and giving a friendly smile. Mento would have spoken, but was beaten to it by Robotman.

"Kid, you were great out there. You had the Brotherhood stumped on how to deal with you." She smiled happily at the praise, moonlight shining off her fangs.

"She _was_ good, but the Brotherhood won't underestimate her next time." Negativeman spoke up, bringing to attention a factor that needed to be acknowledged. The Brotherhood was going to come back for revenge. Mento cleared his throat loudly, signalling to his teammates he was going to speak.

"Why did you come out here?" Mento asked, staring down at the child.

"I heard a commotion and came to see what it was." She shrugged, not bothered at all by the way the leader's ice blue eyes burned into her. Mento shook his head before addressing his team, forgetting about the child for a moment.

"We need to break into the Brotherhood's base before they can strike again." He started walking back towards the mansion, when Eevee's voice piped up from behind him.

"I could help with that." Mento turned around and looked at the child. The moonlight was reflecting off her amber eyes, giving the impression that they were glowing. She gave a smile before continuing.

"I already know my way around the base. I was there for quite a while before they realised I had broken in. Plus, I know how to disable the holograms." She was looking at him, almost pleading for the chance to help. His team was behind her, agreeing with her logic. Mento sighed before answering.

"Alright. Tell us what you know."

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter took longer than the others. There were several scenes that I had no idea on how to write. Keep reading, just seeing the amount of people reading my stories without leaving reviews makes me happy,<p>

Pawprint.


	5. battle

An Eevee's wish

Summary: In a parallel universe, things are very different. Beast Boy is Raven's little brother and a different child is accepted into the Doom Patrol. This is Eevee's story.

Another chappie. My head hurts! I NEED SLEEP!

Disclaimer: z...z...z...z(I)...zzzz(Don't)...zzz(Own)...zzz(The)...zzzz(Teen)...zzzzzz(Titans)...*huh* I need to be awake to do the disclaimer? Go away! I don't CARE if I go to jail, I want to be asleep.

* * *

><p>"There are three barriers that the Brotherhood have set up to stop you." The team were back in the conference room. Eevee had ended up standing, but she didn't seem to mind. Her left ear twitched a bit before she continued. "The first is the holograms, the second is a specially designed door, made to be indestructible-"<p>

"How do you know about it?" Mento wasn't in a good mood and was interrupting every few minutes. Showing patience beyond her years, Eevee stayed calm through each inquiry.

"I found a document on it. I don't understand techno-babble, but I understand pictures well enough." She answered, a tinge of annoyance hinting her voice. Mento grumbled before nodding for her to continue. "The door has interlocking pieces of metal that dig into the floor, making it impossible to open by force."

"...Of course..." Robotman grumbled. The team knew the exact reason for this style of door was to stop Robotman from just ramming the door in.

"The third barrier is the maze-like corridors." Eevee finished finally. Mento seemed to mulling over the information she had provided, already starting to formulate plans for breaking down each defence. But Eevee seemed to be determined to give him a headache.

"I can help with taking down the barriers," Her comment made Mento come out of his head. Heads turned to her, prompting her to continue. "They weren't planning on a child breaking into their base. There are air vents that I can crawl into that lead to the controls of the holograms and door. I can disable both long enough for you to get inside." Mento nodded, acknowledging her usefulness in the situation, before inquiring once more.

"What about the corridors? What can you tell us about them?" Eevee's ears drooped, showing she was disappointed.

"I'm sorry; I don't have anything for that. When I broke in, I used the air vents to get around. I don't know about the corridors. I can only help with the first turn."

"It's not much." Negativeman commented. Mento's eyes hardened and he stood up to address the team.

"It's enough."

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours were spent using Eevee's experience of the base and air vents, which, she was happy to find out, gave them a rather good impression of the corridors after all, and the Doom Patrol's previous encounters with the Brotherhood of Evil to map out a course and attack plan. Other than some small instances,<p>

"_So, when the door is opened, there are three paths and the one that leads to the control room is the left path?" Mento asked again for, what it seemed to Eevee, the millionth time. _

"_Yes." She said, gritting her teeth so she didn't say something she would later regret. _

The plan came together without any hindrances. The plan was soon briefed to the rest of the team.

"This is a map of the corridors throughout the base." Mento said, spreading the parchment across the table in the conference room. The base was shown to have several corridors that led to nowhere and many had soldiers posted in them. The outlined red path was the only safe one.

"Is this accurate?" Negativeman commented, looking at the paper.

"I checked it against the troopers' memory, it's accurate." He nodded, before continuing with the plan. "Eevee will break into the base and disable the holograms and door. Once done, we'll follow the route marked out on the map and battle the Brotherhood. Eevee, you are to stay in the air vents until after the fight unless there is an emergency. Is this clear?" The team nodded. Eevee pouted at missing out on the fight, but didn't complain and nodded as well.

"Good. Doom Patrol, move out!"

* * *

><p>It was around 3am when the Doom Patrol arrived at the base of the Brotherhood of Evil. Like the image, the base looked like a run-down skyscraper. The team knew better, though. With a nod from Mento, Eevee went through the hologram, making it ripple and giving them a few glimpses of the base. She looked around, sighting the door, before running to the air vent next to it. She used her white claws to cut through the bolts holding the grate to the vent and crawled into it. She crawled along, heading around a few turns, before she reached a set of mechanical wires and gears. She wrenched a couple of wires loose and jammed them in between two gears. The gears grinded a bit, trying to continue and making a horrible screeching sound that caused Eevee to cover her ears, before coming to a stop. She heard the sound of footsteps rushing through where the door would be. She smiled, before crawling along the air vents to the control room.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doom Patrol had been waiting outside the hologram since Eevee had gone in. It had been only a few minutes since she had disappeared from view, but it seemed to be an eternity. Finally, the hologram flickered before shutting off. The base was now in full view. It was large and gray in colour; the door was huge and looked like a type of vertical trapdoor. The Doom Patrol went up to the door to wait again, only for it to rise before they reached it. There was no need for words; the team went through the door and into the base.<p>

"Left corridor." Mento gave the order and led his team through the twists and turns of the base. Using his knowledge of the map, he led his team safely through the hallways, before they reached a large set of double doors.

"This it, Mento?" Robotman asked. Mento nodded before sending a mental blast at the doors, blowing them off their hinges.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have some visitors." Rouge's voice came mockingly as the Doom Patrol went into the control room. The dust settled and revealed a large ray gun-like machine, charging up and almost ready to fire. The roof had been folded away to reveal the night sky, covered with dark clouds that crackled with electricity, signalling that a storm was approaching.

"You may have broken into the base, but you're too late to stop my machine. The charge will remove the powers from all the heroes in the world." The Brain, with the rest of the Brotherhood, was on a railing next to the device.

"Doom Patrol, shut it down!" The team ran towards the machine, only to be delayed by different members of the Brotherhood. Mento had barely taken five steps before Rouge intercepted him with a swing from her arm. Robotman avoided the arm but had to dodge a punch from Mallah. Negativeman and Elasti-Girl didn't have time to move before General Immortus' troopers attacked.

"Someone get to it!" Mento yelled, trying to get past Rouge. The barrel of the gun was crackling with electricity.

"We can't!" Negativeman said, blowing apart troopers. Robotman dodged another punch before trying to get in hit. Elasti-Girl threw some troopers away and made a break for the gun, but was intercepted by more. The gun now had a small ball of energy on its tip. There was a _clang_ as a grate fell from about two stories above the ground. There was a blur of brown as Eevee launched herself from her hiding place and did a large jump, placing her higher than the machine but only half-way across the gap. Mento incapacitated Rouge before turning his head to where the noise came from. He knew what he was going to see, but that didn't mean he'd like it.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her. The lightning in the clouds seem to get more aggressive as she got close to them.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing!" She yelled back over the rumble of thunder. Lightning flashed across the sky before a rather large bolt came down and struck the small girl. But rather than electrifying the girl, her body seemed to absorb it. Her body glowed a bright white and seemed to blur a bit. Her ears twitched before separating into small blubs of light and disappearing. Her tail did the same as well. Her hair seemed to grow shorter and turned into a boy-like hairstyle. Her ears came back, but a bit longer and had sharp looking tips. Her tail didn't return, however. The odd disturbance around her body settled down and the light dissipated.

The figure left behind didn't look like Eevee. There was no tail and her ears were a bright yellow with black insides, her hair was shorter and yellow too. Her shirt and shorts were the same bright yellow and her sneakers were full yellow, but her socks were white. Her gloves had turned a bright yellow with white cuffs and white lightning bolt symbol on the back of her palm. She no longer had the collar of fur and, instead, had a real collar that was bright yellow with white spikes and a white lightning bolt hanging from it. It was still Eevee, however, as her face looked the same, she was still the same size and her fangs were still there. Her eyes had only changed a little bit, as they were now a whitish-yellow, but still had the same glint in them.

She seemed to smile before setting her gaze on the machine. Her body sparked with electricity and she shot a lightning bolt up that connected her to the clouds. A large crack of thunder stopped the rest of the fighting, before a large bolt of lightning came down from the clouds to hit the machine. The gun was engulfed in electricity before exploding and throwing up a large cloud of smoke.

"Use this distraction and run!" Mento heard Rouge shout before the sound of retreating footsteps was heard. When the cloud of smoke settled, the Brotherhood of Evil were long gone. The electricity left the girl and she landed on the ground, falling forward and catching herself with her hands. The rain started and made her ears droop more than they already were as she panted, trying to get her breath back. Elasti-Girl ran to the girl. Mento was perplexed.

"She only launched one attack, why is she so tired?" Mento said to himself, not expecting for one of his teammates to hear.

"She had only just recovered when she first took on the Brotherhood and she didn't have any time to rest afterwards. She's probably still drained after her first fight." Robotman responded from behind him. _No matter how powerful she is, she's still just a kid._ Went unsaid but Mento knew. He walked over to his wife and the child before kneeling down next to the exhausted child. The charge had left her as Rita was helping the girl support herself.

"I told you not to fight." He said to her. She smiled at him before answering.

"It needed to be stopped. You said for someone to stop it and I was able to do it quickly." She had just defeated a plot of the Brotherhood, but looked like it was just another day for her. Mento felt his lips betray him in a smile. The girl was starting to black out and Rita pulled the girl close to her.

"You did well, Eevee." She whispered to the child. The child looked back up at her.

"In this form, my name is Jolteon." She said, before blacking out. Her figure glowed and she returned to her original self, the process only took a few seconds whilst the transformation from Eevee to Jolteon took one minute, leaving the Doom Patrol to make their way back home.

* * *

><p>Another chappie. This story is going good. Thank you to all who are giving me encouragement, whether you are my friends or people whom I've never met before. Ja Ne,<p>

PawPrint.


End file.
